the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unique skills
MasterKirito We didn't even decide what infinite spear does to begin with *9:51 Izraill the name already sounds OPes *OPed* *9:51 MasterKirito Names aren't all it means *some names seems something, though they are another thing *9:52 Izraill Just change the name for sometihng different *9:52 MasterKirito Ican create another unique skill if that's the case? *I want to show all 10 of them by the way *so we need to find users *9:54 Izraill Yeah, Iyzel is supposed to have one, right? *9:54 MasterKirito Yup *Kirito, Asuna, Heathcliff, lyzel and Me for now is what we have, ewe need 5 more *9:55 Izraill First, let's decide what would be the fice we got now *five* *9:55 MasterKirito Dual Blades, Flash Step, Holy Sword, IDK, and probaly Infinite Spear *9:56 Izraill Well, Iyzel is the stealthy and fast type... *9:56 MasterKirito Darkness blade? *9:56 Izraill What would it do? *9:57 MasterKirito I don't know... Flash step sacrefices HP for you to gain speed, Darkness blade should do the same but for STR maybe? *9:57 Izraill Wait, why does she have to sacrifice HP? *Uniwue skills are meant to be OPed *unique* *9:58 MasterKirito Because you guys said it was too OP if it didn't havea colateral effect *9:58 Izraill I didn't said such thing *that was probably King *9:58 MasterKirito Ok then no coleteral effect *Even better *It has cooldown tough *that'sfor sure *duration, 3 seconds, cooldown 30-60 seconds *9:59 Izraill Dual Blades and Holy Swprd are pretty OPed, take that as a limit for OP-ness *9:59 MasterKirito Sure *Dual blades basically let's you have 2 swords, which means twice as much attack *9:59 Izraill Also, Unique Skills should have their own set of sword skills *10:00 MasterKirito That's easy to design, abilities are my speciality *10:00 Izraill Then, what would Flash Step have? *10:01 MasterKirito Flash Step: Increases your Attack speed and movement speed by 300% by 3 seconds, with a cooldown of 45 seconds between uses *Sounds good? *10:02 Izraill You're making a common mistake. Unique skils are more like sets of sword skills, not a single big skill. *10:02 MasterKirito Not really *They're a skill that let you do something otehrs can't *they don't necessarily need to be a sword skill *10:03 Izraill Dual Blades and Holy Sword are pretty much that *10:03 MasterKirito that's 2 of 10 *you don't know what the rest does *those two can be sword skills *10:03 Izraill but that's the only thing we have as reference *10:03 MasterKirito the rest maybe passive or active skills *It's a fanfic, we cando as we please *keep that in mind lol *10:04 Izraill THen, let's go your way with Flash step *10:04 MasterKirito yayzers *Now, since it's your OC *you canchoose your Uniqueskill *go on, it can be anything *10:05 Izraill Can we do that tomorrow? *10:05 MasterKirito sure *10:05 Izraill It's midnight, which means I have to get off my mother's computer. *So, bye. *10:06 MasterKirito Infinite spear would be and ability that grants extra range to spears, like if they grew in size *reaching as twice as long, with a cooldown of... *30 seconds? *or 45? *10:06 Izraill That sounds good. *10:06 MasterKirito And it is not OP at all *duration *10seconds, keep in mind the cooldown starts after these 10 seconds *10:07 Izraill Sure. Iyzel would get a set of super fast skills or something like that. I'llthink of it later. 01/20/13 meeting *IzraillI have no idea of what to make my character's Unique Skill *11:59MasterKiritoWant our help? *11:59IzraillYes *please *11:59MasterKiritoHum... *So you want it to be sword skill, passive skill, active buff? *11:59IzraillI was thinking of something like sword skills *a set of sword skills *12:009 Tailed Death Godwhat are the 10 USs? i can only find 6 *12:00MasterKiritoThose 6 *and we created one *named Flash step *Hum... *12:019 Tailed Death Godwhat does darkness blade do? *12:01MasterKiritoI don't know *12:01IzraillWell, Iyzel focuses on stealth, and speed, so... *12:01MasterKiritothey have no effect for now *Darkness Blade: gives you a set of skills to be used while in stealth mode? *12:02IzraillWhat if darkness blade did sometihng like ghostly sword skills? *12:029 Tailed Death Godsimilar to Eugene's sword? *12:03MasterKiritohum... *12:03IzraillSort of, but more OPed. *12:03MasterKiritoI haven't read the underworld stuff, nor I know eugene'sabilities *12:039 Tailed Death Godmore? it was already pretty powerful *12:03IzraillIt has slightly different working *12:039 Tailed Death Godeugene was in ALO *12:03MasterKiritoWhat's eugene ability? *he was? *12:039 Tailed Death Godhis sword couldn't be blocked or parried *12:03MasterKiritoEugene isn't from UW? *12:039 Tailed Death Godhead salamander's bro *12:03MasterKiritoOhhhh *12:03Izrailldon't mix him with eugeo *12:039 Tailed Death Godattacked the Slyph/Cait Sith alliance? *12:04MasterKiritoYeah yeah *their names are almost the same *I get them confused *Hum... *that wasn't OP at all *But then it'sanactive skill and not a skill set *12:04IzraillI was thinking that skills used with darkness blade made the whole user intangible, but, between hits, it becomes tangible. *12:05MasterKiritoit's an active* *12:059 Tailed Death Godso .... like a ghost mode of sorts? *12:05IzraillIt'd have a *set of skills *12:05MasterKiritoYou need to choose, a set of skills of a ghost sword *12:05Izrailland it would'nt work with skills out of that set *12:05MasterKiritoand how many skills? *12:05IzraillIt's a set of ghost skills *not a ghost sword *12:06MasterKiritoYeah, but every US's has one ability only *would be unfair for you to have 10 different ones *12:06IzraillNot really *12:079 Tailed Death Godyeah really *12:07Izraillit's be more unfair if he could use it with all the normal skills *12:07MasterKiritoof courese it would, if that's so I can give my char a lot of uses for infinite spear *12:079 Tailed Death Godevery one is either an attack, a method of attack, or a super stat boost *12:07IzraillDual blades is a skill set, and a method of attack. *12:07MasterKiritoIt's a passive skill *12:079 Tailed Death Godyeah, just realized DS comes w/3 skills *12:08MasterKiritothat let's youhold 2 weapons *thus developing new skills *12:089 Tailed Death GodDouble Circular - (2-hit combo) - A dash-type skill that swiftly attacks with the right and left sword consecutively.4 Starburst Stream - (16-hit combo) - A high-class dual-blades sword skill. The Eclipse - (27-hit combo) - The highest level dual-blades sword skill. *12:08MasterKiritounless we create a new weapon *we can't go much *12:08IzraillThen, no ghostly skills. any other ideas? *12:09MasterKiritohum... *If we make all US's *a set of new skills *involving a weapon *then it is fine *12:10Izraill??? *12:109 Tailed Death Godmake each one revolve around a weapon? *12:10MasterKiritoSure *12:10IzraillI don't think we have ten weapons *12:10MasterKiritowe do *actually *12:10IzraillWe do? *12:11MasterKiritoOne Handed Straight Sword One Handed Curved Blade One Handed Dagger One Handed Rapier One Handed War Hammer Two Handed Straight Sword Two Handed Assault Spear Two-Handed Battle Axe Blade Throwing Martial Arts - «Extra Skill» Unlocked from a quest on the 2nd floor. *that's 10 *katana 11 *questions? lol *12:129 Tailed Death Godyou know what weapon Iyzel'll use? that'll help narrow it down *12:12IzraillHe uses 1h swoed *sword* *12:129 Tailed Death Godstraight or curved? *12:12Izraillstraight *his sword is the non-dark veersion of Kirito's Dark Emerals Sword *12:13MasterKiritoThat sucks, cause kirito's also use 1 hand straight *12:13IzraillI know *that's why I knew it wouldn't work *let's just think in other thing *12:14MasterKiritoYou could havean invisibility buff *have an* *12:14Izraillthat's OPed *Invisibility is always OPed *12:14MasterKiritolow duration *high cooldown *12:14IzraillThen it's useless *and nt enough OP to be an unique skill *12:14MasterKiritoDecide yourself *or it is useless *12:14Izraill... *12:14MasterKiritoor it is OP *and you wanted 10 ghost skills *that's OP too *12:15IzraillWith clear and visible flaws *and I never said I wanted 10 *12:15MasterKiritoSameway, it is still a lot OP *lyzel is strong right? *12:169 Tailed Death Godno *12:16IzraillNot really *12:169 Tailed Death God(sarcastic) *12:16MasterKiritowithin 5 seconds of invisibility *you candoa lot *can do a lot* *since he is fast *12:169 Tailed Death Godwhy wouldn't he be strong? *12:16MasterKiritohe could easily move to someone's back *and stab that person *12:17IzraillNow, let's put that skill next to Kirito's and Kayaba's. *And Asuna's *12:17MasterKiritoWhat about it? *Kirito'shas double attack *12:179 Tailed Death Godfine *it just needs a secondary ability *12:17MasterKiritoAsuna is three times as fast *12:179 Tailed Death Godto supplement its strength *12:17Izrailland Iyzel hides for 5 seconds, not really that useful *12:17MasterKiritoIf he is afst *fast* *12:189 Tailed Death Godwhich he is *12:18MasterKiritohe can run up somewhere and kill a person *easily *12:18IzraillAnd then, what? *12:18MasterKiritoTrust me, I already played an MMO called R.O.S.E. *12:18Izraillhe's defenseless *12:18MasterKiritoDuration of invisibility *was 3 seconds *and you killed over 3 people withing that *12:199 Tailed Death Godnot true iz *he's strong enough to hold his own even w/out his US *12:19MasterKiritoPerception skill *12:20IzraillLet's compare all the skills we make putting them in a truel against a dual wielding kirito and Kayaba *Asuna's speed would clearly help her there *Infinite spear too. *12:20MasterKiritoKirito's skill doubles his atk and gives him skills *which means that is really, really op *Flash step *duration is of 3 seconds *12:219 Tailed Death Godbut he's the hero, so he can be a little op *12:21MasterKiritoyou're 3 times as fast though *12:21Izraillthat sounds mor of a escape skill *12:21MasterKiritoand you can only use it again in 30 seconds *12:21IzraillYup, it's a escape skill *12:21MasterKiritoor 45 I don't rememnber *It's not *of course it is not *if you movefast on a battle *youcan break your enemy defenses *pretty easily *12:229 Tailed Death Godget 3x as many atks off *12:22MasterKiritoit boosts atk speed too *yup *That's also quite OP *Infinite spear is the least OP one *12:22IzraillOP them a little more, to the level of Holy Sword and Dual blades *12:22MasterKiritoDoubles the size of you spear *and it has a cooldown *12:239 Tailed Death Godnot really infinite lol *12:23MasterKiritoMeh, if i said you could extend it as muchas youwant *people would not accept it *12:239 Tailed Death Godwell yeah *but i'd think at least 3x *12:23MasterKiritowith people i mean you guys lol *12:23IzraillYou could remove the cooldown *12:23MasterKiritothen he could use it indefitely *12:24Izrailland make it happen only during the last thrust of a skill *12:24MasterKiritono *then it is useless *the objetctive is for you to attack from a distant range *if you already into melee *12:24IzraillUse a skill from a distant range *12:24MasterKiritohaving a bigger weapon is bad *You guys are okay if I change it to a true infinite then? *12:25IzraillUse a one hit skill from several meters away, ethe other guy would be like "WTF if this guy doing?" then, kill *12:25MasterKiritoSAO is not based on PVP *For a boss it is quite useful *12:269 Tailed Death Godi say no true infinite *12:26MasterKiritobecause they can block almost anything *12:26Izraillyou understand what I mean *12:26MasterKirito5 times? *12:269 Tailed Death Godhow long is it originally? *12:27IzraillUsing a skill from far is already good. *12:27MasterKiritoa spear veries from 2 meters to bigger *12:279 Tailed Death Godi think 5x works then *12:27IzraillThen what about attacking from 10 meters away *12:27MasterKiritoperfect *You said to make it as OP as Dual blade *I just did that *12:28IzraillAnd it's perffect *12:28MasterKiritoOkay *So *Flash Step will stay as it is? *12:28IzraillNO *12:28MasterKiritoor i can boost duration? *12:28Izraillmore OPed-ness *12:28MasterKirito10 seconds it is *12:28Izraillboost it *Or we can limit it to skills *12:29MasterKiritono thanks lol *the point is making her run fast *and attack fast *not her having skills *12:29IzraillThen, no limit for her *just a natural limit *moving 10 times faster *12:29MasterKiritoyou kidding? *12:30Izraillwould make you tired 10 times faster *and hungry too *12:30MasterKiritoyeah *12:30Izraillor even more tired than that *12:30MasterKiritoshe does 5 thrusts per second *with that it is 50 *that wouldkill a boss my friend *lol *that's too OP *3 times faster *10 seconds duration *is already over OPed *12:31Izraill3 times faster, no limit, but getting tired like 15 times faster *or 30 times faster *12:31MasterKiritoMan youreally don't know what'sOIp and what'snot lol *OP* *no man *that is fine *shedoesn't need to get over tired *Think a bit man *12:32Izraillok, but, cooldown? *12:32MasterKiritoif you have a person that runs at 50 km/h *3x that *12:32IzraillI know *12:32MasterKirito150km *that's fast as fuck *12:339 Tailed Death Godso 3x, and 10s *i'm good w/tht **that *12:33MasterKiritoso am I *12:33Izraillwhat cool down? *12:33MasterKirito10 is the minimum i would accept *12:33Izraill15 would be better *12:34MasterKiritothe cooldown only starts after the ability is deactivated *keep that in mind *sure 15 *12:34Izraill(ugh, making things not OPed is easy, but making them OPed with the right OP-ness is hard) *sure *12:35MasterKirito(there's a limit sir, trust me, I'm veteran at gaming, i know what's op and what's not lol) *12:35IzraillWith this, we go back to Iyzel *Who still has no skill *12:36MasterKiritoinvisibility is fine for me *12:36IzraillI don't like it *12:36MasterKiritothen think of something else *12:36IzraillI'm gonna think! *opens a window* *12:37MasterKiritolol *12:37IzraillI think I've got an idea *12:37MasterKiritothat was fast *go on *12:40Izraillby using skills you get to use the power to use other skills *12:41MasterKiritoeeh? *12:41Izraillthat can get very OPed depending on how many mobs you've killed, going by the game I'm taking it from, the bar gets empty in very few seconds *12:41MasterKiritoYou're a blue mage basically? *12:42IzraillI don't know what is that : 3 *12:42MasterKiritoA person who learns abilities after that person got damaged severally by it *12:42Izraillnot really *12:42MasterKiritoexplain better than *12:429 Tailed Death Godi don't think that's what he meant *basically weak skill one gives 5 bar points *strong skill 2 uses 15 bar points *oversimplified, but you get my point *12:43Izraill(but the house is full of smoke) remember those old fighting games where you filled up a bar with attacks and then used up that power to pull of special powers. Well, in one of the MMORPGs I play it was implemented for a class, and it works kind of the same. By using skills you fill up a bar, and then you use another skills that can only be used depending on how full is that bar then, in SAO by using skills you get to use the power to use other skills that you already have *copy-pasted *read again *just that, death *12:44MasterKiritoso basically you getting it off grandchase? *12:44Izraillbut, also, it would be the minimum for the skills, I could also use those 15 points to a stronger version of the weak skill, which might be more faster, but, even thouth I'm using the same 15 points, not as strong. *12:44MasterKiritoworks for me *12:45IzraillI actually got it off fiesta online, but fixed it a bit *12:45MasterKiritoGrand Chase and Elsword work the same way *you have a set of basic skill *12:459 Tailed Death Godi'm cool with it *12:45MasterKiritothe more you usethe more points you get *and advanced skills cost points *that's basically iy? *ot* *it* *12:46IzraillI guess (But In fiesta online it's exclusive for a class, all other classes work like you'd expect in other mmorpgs.) *12:47MasterKiritoo see *i see *(i'm typing in the dark) *12:48IzraillThe only thing different is that the 'bar' gets empty in like three seconds of not attacking a mob. it goes suddenly from whatever you have to 0 *12:499 Tailed Death Godhmmm *make it 5 sec *12:49MasterKiritohum... *I'm okay with it as long as you don't create a super hyper skill *12:50IzraillIt has the potential if somehow there's a way to kill 9999 moves with out having at least three seconds between each mob (which is impossible) *12:51MasterKiritoI see *each mob = 1 point? *12:52Izraillmore like each skill used one point *12:52MasterKiritoeach hit *12:52Izrailleach skill *12:52MasterKiritoif it is each skill, then you would aonly spam sword skills, what would kill you of exaustion after a bit *make it each hit, and you have special skill when you reach 5, 10, 25, 50, 75 and 100 *you can create your skills as you amy *12:53Izraillok, then each hit *12:53MasterKiritomay* *12:54Izraill(that's why in fiesta online that class is awesome against bosses) *12:54MasterKiritoClass name? *12:55IzraillIn fiesta it's called trickster, a claws/dual dagger user *12:55MasterKiritookay *so what will be your 6 special skills? *12:55IzraillI don't know *the skill name is darkness blade, right? *or are we choosing a more appropiate name? *12:56MasterKiritoif you want we can create a new uniguqe skill and leave that one for someone else *12:56IzraillThen, what would be a good name? *12:57MasterKiritohum... *12:57Izraill*opens another window* hmmmmm.... *12:57MasterKiritono clue I'm bad with names >.> *Death? *12:599 Tailed Death Godyou know how good i am w/names *1:00MasterKiritoWe're as bad as you lol *1:009 Tailed Death Godyeah *well, i gotta go for a little bit *be back in 10-15 min *1:00MasterKiritoOk *9 Tailed Death God has left the chat. *1:01MasterKiritowhat'll be your 6 special abilities theme? *1:01IzraillThen... *I don't know *1:01MasterKiritoenergy? fire? dark? what? *if you define it *we can make a name easily *1:02IzraillMaybe soul *1:02MasterKiritobut all skills should have the same theme *1:02IzraillSoul *1:02MasterKiritoSoul Leech *Every hit gets a 'piece' of your opponent soul and use it as it's own power *to unleash amazing skills *1:02IzraillExactly *1:02MasterKiritomade even a description *1:02Izraillthat's how it works in fieste *1:02MasterKiritothank me later lol *lol reallu? *really* *1:03Izraillyes *1:03MasterKiritoawesome lol *I'm so good in reading minds lol *1:03Izraillthe description for the 'sould system' is almost the same *1:03MasterKiritoso Soul Leech is fine? *1:03IzraillYeah *1:04MasterKiritoOkay *so fisrt special skill, what'll do? *1:04IzraillLet's name them as they appear in the story *we don¿'t have to do it now *1:05MasterKiritothe first 3 ones will probally appear very fast *1:05IzraillHe appears until the boss fight at floor 76 *we've got time